


Lessons In Self-Defense With Peter Hale

by Kaimu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaimu/pseuds/Kaimu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knows why Peter suddenly wants to give them all some lessons in defense, but things get interesting for sure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons In Self-Defense With Peter Hale

Scott doesn't have the slightest clue what they're all doing there in the school's gym after school hours; he himself, Stiles, Allison, Jackson and Lydia, but apparently Derek thought they would need lessons in self defense and had invited his uncle Peter over to help.

He really doesn't know why, because he's a werewolf. He doesn't need self-defense.

"Ok, everyone," Peter says, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "I'm gonna pair you up into groups of two. Stiles and Lydia. Jackson and Allison and-"

"Hey!" Scott says indignantly. It's not because he and Allison broke up that he would like to see Jackson's hands on her.

"Got a problem, mister McCall?" Peter asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Scott answers, "Why aren't you letting me fight with Allison?"

"You don't think I would let a girl fight with a werewolf, do you?" Peter smirks slightly, "From what I heard, you can still barely control your wolf, so it would be too dangerous to let you fight with miss Argent. You're fighting with Derek."

"Why do I have to fight with him?" Scott asks, not happy with how Peter put him on the spot like that.

"Because," Peter stresses out the word a little, "Besides me, Derek is the only one who can handle it when your wolf comes out."

Scott is still grumpy, but moves over to the floor, away from the bleacher's he'd been sitting on.

"I don't need self defense lessons anyway." he mutters quietly when he passes Peter.

"Oh really?"

Scott notices in the tone of Peter's voice that something's about to happen, he's probably gonna get hit or kicked, and prepares himself for the blow. But nothing happens

He opens his eyes when he hears gasps from Allison and Lydia and the unmistakeable "wow, dude!" from Stiles, while Jackson is just staring at some point behind Scott's back.

Scott turns around to see that Derek has somehow managed to pin Peter against the wall and is growling low, dangerously.

"Nobody gets to rough Scott up but me." Derek warns Peter, very close to his ear, hoping that Scott won't hear him. He should be far enough away from him, though.

"Well, this is interesting." Peter smiles and Derek growls again. Peter puts his hands up in mock surrender and Derek takes a step back. "Ok, I won't touch him. Just remember who gave you this chance to fight with him. You owe me, little nephew." Peter winks, then simply walks passed Derek, who blinks and then follows his uncle back to the others.

"Ok, guys, pair up." Peter says, like nothing had happened just before. "We'll start with the basics."

Peter began to explain their exercise, while Scott was still sulking and glaring at Derek. Hadn't they fought enough already?

Derek smirks at him and cocks his eyebrow at Scott's scowl. "What's wrong, pup?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Then show me what you got." Derek keeps on smirking. "Show me you're not afraid of 'the Big Bad Wolf'."

Scott growled and felt his claws start to tingle, ready to come out, just when Peter gave them the call to start. Scott launches himself at Derek, only to stumble and almost fall flat on his face when Derek side-steps his attack.

Derek chuckles. "Maybe you should concentrate more on your real opponent instead of on that snake of a Jackson."

Derek's voice is taunting him and Scott launches himself at Derek again, this time his shirt gets ripped in half in the process.

"Focus!" Derek growls. "You might end up getting killed if you don't focus on your opponent in the future. Someone who isn't me. Someone who really does want to murder you."

Scott tears his eyes away from his ex-girlfriend and his nemesis when he receives a slap in the face and the fight between him and Derek gets fired up a little.Neither of them paying attention to their surroundings or Peter's instructions any longer.

\--++--

Peter watches, the slightly odd, couples around him with amusement. Maybe a little amazement as well.

There's Stiles and Lydia, where Stiles seems to be awkwardly dancing around Lydia, while she's aiming punch after punch at him. It even ends up with Stiles running around the gym, Lydia hot on his heels, with Stiles getting punched in the face once he's stopped running and is panting against the wall.

Once Lydia realized what she'd done, she excused herself profoundly, cradled Stiles' face in her hands and kissed his cheek. Peter had to hurry over there to steady Stiles before he could faint.

Allison and Jackson seem intent on doing everything exactly like Peter told them to do it. It's pretty boring to watch, actually.

Then there's Scott and Derek who seem to have completely lost themselves in the fight. Peter can hear Derek spurring Scott on, see Scott react and can't help but smile smugly.

He knew this would get interesting.

\--++--

"You're getting better at this, pup."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"You still haven't proven to me that you're worth of a higher indication."

Scott growls and jumps at his fighting partner. Derek, quite surprisingly, loses his balance and ends up flat on his back on the floor with Scott'sbody on top of him, pinning him down. "Hah!" Scott exclaims triumphantly, "What do you think of me now, huh? Still a puppy?" For just a second, Derek looks actually surprised, but he covers it with his usual smirk. "Not bad, but-" he uses his strength to push Scott over and reverse their positions, so he's on top of Scott now. "Not good enough, pup." Rage flares up in Scott's eyes and he plunges his claws into Derek's sides. Derek surpresses a howl of pain and retalliates by forcing his claws into Scott's shoulders. Scott's squirming, trying to get out of Derek's hold, but the older werewolf won't let him. Scott bucks his hips in a last feeble attempt of breaking free and then there's a mood change that neither of them expected to happen. Derek stares down at Scott, nostrils flaring but not in anger. Scott doesn't meet his gaze the first few seconds, then he hesitantly looks up and notices he's not the only one who got..."excited" during their fight. They keep on staring at each other for a while, both too enchanted to do anything else, then Derek slowly leans down, Scott swallows and closes his eyes... "Hm-hum..." Then they get interrupted by someone, annoyingly, clearing his throat. Derek is the first one to look up, glaring at his uncle when he sees the smug look on his face. "What?" Derek growls, still not moving out of his current position. Peter has to bite his lower lip not to laugh. "Just wanted to let you boys know that class is over. You're dismissed." Derek blinks and looks down at Scott, who has now opened his eyes again and is staring back at him. He pushes himself up, then holds his hand out to Scott. Scott looks at the hand, then grabs it and lets Derek help him get up from the floor. They don't say anything, but Derek seems to hold onto Scott's hand longer than he's supposed to. Scott doesn't notice, or if he does, he doesn't seem to mind. Looking around Derek notices Stiles and Lydia and Jackson and Allison are pretty much sucked up into their own little world's as well. It suddenly clicks. This was all Peter's plan from the beginning. "Well, what are you all waiting for?" Peter says as he's shoo-ing them all out of the gym. "Have fun! Behave yourselves!" Peter watches as they all walk over to their cars, a smirk creaping up his face when Scott and Allison approach Scott's mother's car. Oh, this is gonna be fun... \--++-- "Shit!" Scott slams his hands on the driving wheel. "Why the hell won't this stupid car start?" "Maybe you should have a look at the motor. Or did you forget to tank?" "I did not forget to tank," Scott grits out, more than a little irritated. He doesn't want to work out his frustration on Allison, he would still like to keep her as a friend, so he steps out of the car and mumbles a "I'l just go have a look under the hood." then tries not to slam the door too hard. To his surprise, Allison steps out as wel and stands next to him when he opens the hood of the car, only to find out that the battery is gone. "Someone stole the battery!" Scott exclaims furiously. "My mom is gonna kill me." He notices Allison getting closer, possibly to give him a hug or something, but then a car horn sounds and the little moment is ruined. "Problems, McCall?" Scott doesn't even need to turn around, he can hear the smile in Jackson's voice. "Someone stole the battery of my mom's car." "That sucks, dude." Jackson replies, sounding bored, then turns his face to Allison. "Need a lift?" Allison smiles and almost runs to the passenger side of Jackson's car. Scott hesitates, but when he makes a move to one of the backdoors of the car, Jackson locks them and smirks at Scott. "Sorry, McCall." he says, not sounding sorry at all, "I only take girls home with me." With a wink, Jackson starts up his car and drives away, leaving behind a slightly confused, but absolutely seething Scott. Scott looks around for Stiles then, hoping to get a ride from him, but with no such luck. He does see him, but he also sees Lydia and Stiles is holding the door open for her. He's happy for his friend, he really is. He just can't help the curse that spills from his lips. "God damn it!" If Scott thought things couldn't get worse, he soon realizes how wrong he was to think that, because there's suddenly a black Camaro stopping by his side, the window at the driver's seat rolling down with ease. "Problems?" Scott groans inwardly, but he's pretty sure Derek can smell, or even feel, his annoyance and anger. "Somebody stole the battery of my car." "Your mother's." Scott whirls his head around and Derek raises his eyebrow at him. "It's your mother's car." Scott tries his hardest not to growl. "Whatever. If you're just gonna laugh at me, you can drive through." "I'm not laughing," Derek slides his sunglasses down a little. "You need a ride?" Scott freezes, then mumbles a quiet thanks as he steps into the passenger seat. Derek smirks smugly, but Scott ignores him by staring pointedly right through the front window. Derek holds back a sigh and starts the car, when he looks through the rearview mirror, his eyebrows shoot up and his eyes widen. There's Peter, waving with one hand, while in the other he's holding something that looks very much like a car battery. That sneaky bastard. Derek glances at Scott, who's still pointedly looking out of the front window, he smiles when he's sure Scott didn't see anything. Now he probably owes his uncle a second time... \--++-- The ride to Scott's home happens in silence, but not awkward silence; not with them. Once there, Derek parks his car on the other side of the road, then turns a little to look at his silent passenger. "We're here." Scott nods silently. "I know." "Well," Derek raises his eyebrow, "Why aren't you getting out of the car then?" Scott's back to being silent and Derek's studying him just as silent. Something's up with Scott. He can smell it, taste it, feel it all at one. "Maybe I should get some more training in self defense." Derek feels himself tense up, even if he isn't really sure why himself. "I thought you were getting the hang of it," he answers with a shrug, "But, if you really want more training, you could always ask Peter." Scott turns to finally look at Derek, a small blush on his cheeks. "I was talking more about special training. With you?" Scott can't help but let out the last sentence more like a question. Derek blinks, "Oh. **_Oh._** " then he smiles. "So, the little pup wants a 'private practice' with the big Bad Alpha?" Scott rolls his eyes, then grins. "You're not **that** bad." Derek leans forward, gesturing for Scott to do the same, then whispers right against Scott's ear. "I'll be as bad as you want me to be." Then he chuckles when he feels Scott shiver and leans back, only a little bit, again. "When would you like our first practise to be?" Maybe this would be the right time for Scott to start panicking, because he hasn't panicked yet, and he's still not panicking now. Maybe there's nothing to panic about... It's new, but it's exciting and Scott is ready to explore the new exciting thing. "Tonight? Your place." Derek grins, "Sure, pup. I'll see you then." This time, Scott leans forward and unbuckles his seatbelt in the process. "You won't be calling me pup anymore after tonight." Derek's eyes widen, then chuckles lightly. "We'll see about that. Now get out of the car." Scott gives a wink, then, finally, steps out of the car; only to whip his head around when he feels Derek swat at his ass. "Hey!" Derek smiles at him. A real, honest smile. "I'll see you tonight." Scott smiles back, waiting outside until Derek drives away, sticking up his hand in greeting. Derek is still smiling to himself as he's driving to his own so called home. Who knew what some defense lessons with Peter could be good for. 


End file.
